Display fixtures can be used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. The display fixtures may retain products for consumers to purchase, or display products or images of products for consumers to view. For example, electronic media, such as video games, DVDs, computer software, or CDs may be supported by a display fixture. Such a display fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the display fixture can view selected media content products. In some instances, security measures are taken to prevent the theft of various consumer goods. Some retailers may use specialized security packaging to retain consumer goods and prevent theft of the goods.
For example, some retail stores may prevent the theft of video game containers by placing every video game container in a generally transparent box having a security alarm tag attached thereto. As such, the store workers are required to insert each video game on the sales floor into one of the security boxes before it is placed on a shelf or rack for display. When a consumer decides to purchase a selected video game, a store worker uses a specialized tool to open the transparent security box and remove the video game container for the consumer. Such a security process can require a significant amount of labor time because a security box is required for nearly every game on the sales floor that will be purchased by consumers.
In some circumstances, a retail store may display only the video game containers with the actual media disc removed from the container. As such, the consumers are essentially browsing and handling empty video game containers. When a consumer decides to purchase a selected video game, the store worker retrieves the media disc that corresponds to the video game container and inserts the media disc into the container after the transaction is complete. While this process does not necessarily require security alarm tags or transparent boxes, there is a substantial labor cost in removing each game from its container and then reinserting each game into its container at a later time. Further, there is a likelihood that one of the video game containers or media discs may be misplaced or stolen so that the retail store is left with an unmatched pair of items. Additionally, removing video game discs from their respective containers may require that shrink wrap, security strips, or other original packaging be removed from the video game containers.
Other retail stores may display all of the video games inside a secure display shelf having a generally transparent front window. Consumers may view the front of the video game containers through the front window of the secure display shelf. When a consumer decides to purchase a selected video game, the store worker must unlock the front window of the secure display shelf, retrieve the selected video game container, and then relock the display window. In such circumstances, the consumer is generally prevented from handling the video game container and viewing the rear side of the video game container until after the store worker has unlocked and retrieved the selected video game container.